


Riding Lessons

by REwrites



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Misha, Cockles, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REwrites/pseuds/REwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen really likes Misha's new hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet was conceived because [Acidbathory](http://archiveofourown.org/users/acidbathory/pseuds/acidbathory) and I spent too much time going back and forth via text in a Cockles war that became Sexual Frustration Friday. Also inspired by [this picture](http://40.media.tumblr.com/73ae0f2500597367b345a453c7cb6807/tumblr_n9amyiuQUC1rw4he4o1_500.jpg).
> 
> Also can't believe I wrote RPF... *cowers*

Jensen lets loose a groan and grips Misha's hips tighter, pulling him down and burying himself deeper into Misha's tight heat. Misha just laughs and says, "Easy there, cowboy." Jensen stills, his toes curling in the sheets with the effort it take to hold still and he earns himself another deep chuckle and a "Good boy" for his trouble. 

Satisfied, Misha rolls up, spine arching, and fucks himself down, setting a rhythm that's going send Jensen over the edge in no time at all. He takes a deep breath and tries to hold on as Misha rides him, but it's a lost cause. It was a lost cause the second he walked in the room to find Misha wearing nothing but a fucking Stetson and a smirk that promised all kinds of wonderful, naughty things for Jensen's future. 

Misha moans, his hips slamming down hard and fast as he rides, one hand splayed on Jensen's chest, the other holding the hat on like some drunk asshole riding a mechanical bull. Jensen feels heat building, lighting him up from inside, and reaches for Misha's cock, stroking it in time with the roll of his hips. Misha, the little shit, doesn't even falter. Just breathes out low grunts of "yes" and "fuck" and "good" and continues to rock up and down, sending mind melting waves of heat up Jensen's spine. 

His orgasm hits him hard and he can't help the way his hips buck up, almost throwing Misha off, but Misha just rides him through it and comes not a second later, hot and wet on his chest. 

"Nice hat by the way," Jensen's says when he has air enough in his lungs to speak. 

Misha gives him a shit-eating grin, blue eyes sparkling with mirth, and tips the hat down in acknowledgement. "Yeehaw."


End file.
